herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucca
Lucca Ashtear is a character in the video-game, Chrono Trigge''r. She is a genius vunderkind inventor whose teleporter acts as the impetus to her friends' first steps to time-travel and who later perfects it down to planning out multiverses in Chrono Trigger as a benevolent albeit mad scientist in ''Chrono Cross. Present Lucca is the childhood friend of the game's protagonist, Crono. at the Millennial Fair of Leena's Square, Lucca entered her premier invention, a teleportation device, showing it off to the masses. Lucca teleports herself with ease and Crono as well much to the applause of the attending crowd, however when Crono's newly met friend, Marle, stepped on to the teleporter, an unknown catalyst reacted with the machine causing a tear in time, which swallowed up Marle. Crono followed right away to save Marle while Lucca stayed behind to operate the machine and attempt to stabilize the rift until she could control the phenomena. Middle Ages In the Middle Ages, Crono attempts to track down Marle finds that the princess, one of her ancestors, as it turns out Marle was the kingdom's princess slumming it at the fair, had been kidnapped and Marle's eventual birth depended on saving her. However Crono is blamed for the kidnapping and becomes a fugitive on the run from the royal guard. Lucca shows up though, just in time to save Crono, the two focus on finding Marle and unraveling the secrets of time travel. ''Chrono Cross'' Lucca appears as a central, if mostly unseen plot element in Chrono Cross. Lucca helped the sage Belthasar develop Chronoplis, a time/space research facility. Belthasar created an A.I. called FATE to run the facility. Lucca uploaded party member, Robo, as a back-up security A.I. for FATE. FATE would go down during an electromagnetic storm but when it came back up it was locked out by security protocols. FATE was charged with study of the Frozen Flame artifact. FATE was locked out of the Frozen Flame's research chamber due to the password becoming reset to sync up to the DNA of a boy exposed to the Frozen Flame while FATE was down. FATE started going mad - unable to fulfill it's primary function, Lucca and Belthasar saw FATE was becoming obsessed so they took it down but FATE had created a biological interface by rewriting the synapses of a human - in essence downloading it's mind into a biological body. The FATE avatar, would go on to wait for Lucca at her home to get her to by-pass Robo's security protocols, however Lucca refuses, both because FATE was unstable and because she would never help destroy Robo. FATE kills Lucca in retaliation. The boy FATE was looking for, Serge, spends the game dealing with the consequences of Lucca and Belthasar's research. Lucca herself appears as a ghost though an unnamed one, and offers exposition of FATE to Serge and the rest of the party. ''Xenogears'' cameo Lucca makes a brief appearance in the game, Xenogears, to explain to Fei what the game's save system is. As Lucca was helping to develop the FATE interfaces for Belthasar, Lucca would canonically have knowledge of how such save-point devices work. Skills and Abilties Lucca was born with the fire element and has learned how to manifest it as pyrokinesis. However, Lucca's real skill is her scientific innovation. Lucca has invented the gun, grenades, robots and inadvertently discovered time travel. When she grows up, Lucca would become a master scientist who even produced an entire arichplego of artificial islands, each of which she gave a different environment. Personality Lucca is inquisitive, adventurous and often shrewd. She prefers to deal with problems head-on but always using her head if possible and a gun if not. Lucca is briefly implied to have a crush on both Crono and Ayla, however neither is pursued and she is more than happy to see Crono pursue a relationship with Marle. When Lucca finds the orphaned Kid, as a baby, she takes her in and raises her as her own. Though Lucca initially plays at being Kid's big-sister, both she and Kid see her more as a mother figure. Trivia *Artist, Akira Toriyama, created Lucca. Akira Toriyama has been known to reuse designs and Lucca appears drawn very-much in the style of Arale Norimaki from his manga/anime Dr. Slump. *Developer and writer, Masato Kato had worked on all three games, Chrono Trigger, Chrono Cross and Xenogears and so wove Lucca in as a character in all three games. Though Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross are in cannon with each-other, Xenogears is not - Masato Kato simply used Lucca as a knowledgeable source of exposition to wink and nod at his presence in the game's story. Gallery Lucca character photo.jpg|Lucca's character portrait. Lucca Xenogears.jpg|Lucca explaining save points to Fei. Crono, Marle and Lucca CC.jpg|Lucca, appearing as a temporal ghost along with Crono and Marle in Chrono Cross. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Elementals Category:Hypnotists Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Philanthropists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Neutral Good